maximum ride story
by KCWROX
Summary: the flock is still on the run. readers are helping shape the story. STARTS WITH FAXY GOODNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is a maximum ride story, but this is just the beginning. Since I can't think of anything else, I'm going to let you review and tell me where it should go. This is going to be in 3****rd**** person POV, FOR NOW. Special thanks to terrace lily, who inspired me to make an account on this website. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride! *sob* **

Maximum Ride was on watch, and she was TIRED. She was so tired, in fact, that she was nearly staggering around, not knowing who she was. She soon felt a strong arm slide around her waist. She giggled.

"Hi Fang!"

He raised an eyebrow. Fang talk for: What the crap? He stood for a second, then a look of understanding passed his face. Then he picked her up bridal style, and carried her to his sleeping bag in their cave. He put her down, and went to wake Iggy up for his watch. He then laid down next to her and wrapped her in his arms. When he thought she was asleep, he kissed the top of her head, and muttered, "Goodnight Max."

**Okay, it sucks. I know. I also know that it is really short. So, don't forget: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** **I need ideas! Have any of you seen the detective show Psych? SO FUNNY!**

**KTHXBYE!**


	2. Fangs abs and Iggys idiocy

**Authors note: happy updating day one and all! *****Throws pink unicorns and skittles***** geez, I'm obsessed with skittles, aren't I? YOU MUST FEEL SORRY FOR ME! I'm sick AND I have a sprained wrist. Enough about me, I must sound like my brother. That's not a good thing. ANYWHO, I started a poll. Go vote! And I've also decided to have a question of the day at the end of every chapter. So, onto the chapter! Oh yeah, this is in Max's POV.**

I woke up warm on one side and cold on the other. _What the..?_ I cracked my eyes open. The first thing I saw was Iggy cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Max. You look comfortable." He said, winking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, too tired to be sarcastic.

"Turn around." He said, very annoyingly might I add. So I did, and I saw what kept me so warm. I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Fang!" I screamed. "What-how-when…?" Iggy came up behind me.

"Max, we all know you have a problem with your words, but try to ask one question at a time." Fang smirked. I smacked both of them. "Idiots." I muttered. Then I noticed Nudge, Angel and Gazzy behind Fang. Nudge was looking at me and Fang like we were getting married, Angel was laughing, and Gazzy was gagging. "Fang, can I talk to you outside?" I said in a strained voice. He nodded. Ever the quiet one. Iggy wiggled his eyebrows, saying, "don't suck face too long!" I shot him a look that said: _I'll deal with you later. _Then I marched outside, knowing full well Fang was following.

"What. Happened." I asked, my voice dangerously low.

"You were tired, so I let you sleep." He said, shrugging.

"In your bed?" I practically screamed. "Do you realize what this looks like to the flock?" He shrugged again. "I'm going out for a while. Tell the rest of the flock." I said through gritted teeth. "Maybe by then you can think of an answer." I flew off, leaving a thoroughly depressed Fang and an Angel who had probably already read his mind and knew everything. I sighed. _I hope she talks some sense into him._ I thought. _Don't worry Max. I'm talking to Iggy too. Stay as long as it takes for your head to clear._

_Thanks Angel. If anyone needs me, I'll be at my cliff._ I knew she didn't need any more explaining than that, because everyone in the flock knew that cliff. It was MY cliff.

Maybe Fang was just being a good friend…. No, almost everyone knew that he wanted something more. _Maybe I want something more too._ I thought, my mind turning to his incredible, sexy abs. _ok, there is no way that I just thought about that. About that.. that… that…_

_About that epically sexy six pack? _ A voice at the back of my head said. No, not THE voice, just a voice. An evil one at that.

_Come on, why deny it? You know you like him._

_NO I DON'T! _I sighed. I've been reduced to shouting at myself. Then I felt something wet slide down my cheek. It can't be raining, the sky is completely clear. Then… Oh no. I was crying. I, the great Maximum Ride, was _crying. _I felt something warm slip into my hands. A shirt? A _black_ shirt.

"No one likes to see you cry, Max." he whispered in my ear. I gasped, turning around. Big mistake. The only thing I could stare at was those incredible abs. following my gaze, he smirked. Then he took the shirt out of my hands and started to wipe the tears off my face with a surprisingly gentle touch, considering I had seen him kill erasers on the battlefield. We heard a slight buzzing. Turning around, I gasped.

Crap.

**So! What did you think? I certainly got a nice mental image of Fangs abs. **

**Sarah: is that the only thing you can think of? Abs?  
>me: no, the only thing I can think of is FANGS abs. big difference.<strong>

**Sarah: if you say so.**

**Me: shut up.**

**Question of the day: If Justin Bieber was on top of a building, would you be crying, or would you be screaming: "JUMP, IDIOT, JUMP!" **

**KTHXBYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so sorry if you're even reading and liking this story, but I have decided to end this story in order to start a new one. I didn't even like the way this was going. It has been pure fluff, and while I was about to make the story more serious, I decided to cut it off. My next story will be a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover. Terrace Lily, if you're reading this, I've decided to go ahead and start the one we talked about. I'm getting bored so I want start it. If you want to join in and write the second chapter, by all means go ahead. Oh, and I'm going to start it a little differently. My next story will be called: Magical demigods? Uh-oh. So if you want to make me squeal like a giddy schoolgirl, read my new story! I'm in a good mood because I'm watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. **

**FanFiction says that I can't have an authors note chapter, so here is your chapter:**

"Wait." Percy commanded, his hand in front of her face. Thalia laughed as his face twisted in a really weird expression.

"PINEAPPLE!" he screamed, making his friend jump.

"What the crap was that for?" Thalia asked, laughter bubbling up in her throat. _My gosh, _she thought._ It's been so long since I've been able to laugh like this. _Percy grinned sheepishly.

"I heard from someone at camp that if you scream pineapple right before you sneeze, you won't sneeze."

"oh. Well in that case," she said, right before screaming pineapple as well. This time it was Percy laughing, but he couldn't stop. This made Thalia laugh as well, and so they laughed for what seemed like forever, until they had stitches in their sides and were gasping for breath. Then they went around camp, yelling pineapple right in people's faces, then laughing and running off.

**So. Bye! See you at my new story!**


End file.
